


His Becoming

by caoika (cadams1305)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Creepy harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles Being an Asshole, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Loss of Virginity, POV Alternating, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Warnings May Change, Whipping, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadams1305/pseuds/caoika
Summary: the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was going to be his. despite the obvious hindrances...who is anyone to get in his way of doing so?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	His Becoming

Love. i’ve never known much about the foreign emotion. i guess you could say i loved my parents. loved, as in past tense. my father was always drunk, too drunk in fact, all the time. and as a coping mechanism, my mother would beat me. late summer of 2010 my father murdered my mother in cold blood, taking his life shortly after. I was sent away, far away to america where i would stay, until that fateful day.  
The day she walked into my life and left me without room to breathe. It was like she was the only being in the universe that mattered. Her beautiful (h/c) hair, her (e/c) eyes that would crinkle when something humorous would happen and her smile, that smile that could bring you to your knees. The moment she walked into my life i knew. I knew that she was going to be the one for me. I finally knew what love really, was. 

It was a Sunday, as i remember. About 7:45 at night and the sun had painted the sky a bright ruby and rose. The crisp autumn wind flowed around me as i walked, not to anywhere in particular. I was delighted to see a small bakery within a few feet and i thought that i could use a nice treat, after all that walking i was partaking in. When i heard it. That’s when i heard her. Her soft and whimsical voice seemed to flush my brain of all thoughts as i watched her walk with an older women, presumably her mother. Oh and her beauty. Just a blink from this special little nymph and you would be on your knees praying to the gods above to keep your sanity.  
You wouldn’t think in someone’s right mind that they would approach such a being, but i, myself, could not control this urging push to speak to this young girl. A plan was all i needed, but a plan was all i didn’t have. I slowly approached her and her mother as if i was just another bystander, but when i got close enough i dropped my phone i was holding in my right hand.

“I am so very sorry.” I spoke with a soft tone.

At that moment it’s as if the Lord above read my mind. The alluring nymphet bent down and picked up my phone i had dropped. 

“Here you go sir” she spoke shyly, and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. 

“No worries sweetheart” i spoke with  
confidence, as i had seen her blush at the comment. 

“Hm hello” said the busty, older woman beside her, which was presumably her mother.

“Hi” i spoke curtly not wanting to talk to this woman, but to her small daughter. 

The woman continued to talk to me and as she did, a realization hit me. I could never be with this girl. The one that i have so, laid my eyes on and fell in a deep trance of love. Hm. But what if i could.  
I continued to flirt with this woman, ending with her asking for my number and me giving way, only because of this starting addiction i will form over time for her sweet, delicate daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story so please be gentle ^^ i’ve always wanted to write a sort of creepy harry and i finally got around to doing so! hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
